


Only Darkness

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, Ghosts, Psychological Horror, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy is condemned to Azkaban after the war. Azkaban has always been a horrifying place, but a vicious ghost makes it worse than ever. The ghost of Mrs Crouch haunts the imprisoned Death Eaters and seems to be especially vindictive towards Lucius. In the shape of Barty Crouch jr., the form she died in, she never gives him a moment's peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: [#85](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/67791.html?thread=936143#t936143)
> 
> Thank you Vaysh for the intriguing prompt. I hope I did it justice. And a huge thanks to my beta, digthewriter, for her help and encouragement.

(Please return to [Livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/77672.html) to comment, or leave a comment in both places) 


End file.
